ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Dragons Are Even Worse
}} The orcs' behaviour is explained. Cast * Qarr ◀ ▶ * Therkla ◀ ▶ * chief grukgruk ◀ ▶ * shaman vurkle ◀ ▶ * Therkla's Parents Transcript Qarr and Therkla confer with the orc chief and shaman. Qarr: I can't believe you had him right here in your hut, and you grabbed the puppet instead of the bard. grukgruk: chief grukgruk sorry, but orc tribe priorities changed. prior agreement with imp less important now. naturally will refund deposit. vurkle: banjo new orc god now. vurkle: banjo reveal clown self to shaman vurkle, shaman vurkle not able deny banjo divinity. Therkla: Yeah, but don't you guys have, like, your own orc gods, or something? vurkle: tribe once worshipped great mighty bull, but it vanished long ago. grukgruk: think it happen around time tribe discover crate washed up on shore of hamburger buns and individually-wrapped cheese slices. grukgruk: but not sure. The panel shows Orc Island and the surrounding sea. grukgruk (inset): since then, tribe worship land we live on. mountain, with two caves. sea, with three reefs. grukgruk (inset): like shaman vurkle, banjo clothes show. chief grukgruk know sign when chief grukgruk see sign. vurkle: good to have new god. was getting hard to decide what is right and what is wrong for self. grukgruk: better to have small hand puppet tell us. grukgruk: easier. more time for orc-ball on sunday. Qarr: Welll, hey, how about a small angry imp telling you what is right or wrong? Qarr: Doing what we tell you to do and capturing the human is right! Not getting your green butt out there and looking for him is wrong! Qarr: Do I need to inscribe that on a stone tablet for you? grukgruk: chief grukgruk not listen to imp. chief grukgruk eat imp in one bite! Qarr: Unless your teeth are silver or Good-aligned, I don't think so, mush-for-brains. Therkla: Hey, hey! Everyone, just calm down. Therkla: We're all friends here. Or at least colleagues. There's no need for hurt feelings. Therkla: Look, we captured Hinjo's assistant, there's no way they'll just let her die. Therkla: They'll send a rescue party, probably led by Elan—uh, the human—because he's obviously their most powerful and competent warrior and has such nice hair. Therkla: We just sit tight and grab them when they show up. grukgruk: grukgruk listen to therkla. therkla make sense. therkla smartest, prettiest orc chief grukgruk ever know. Therkla: Uh, yeah, thanks, I guess. But I'm actually a half-orc. grukgruk: chief grukgruk half orc too. other half, also orc. Therkla: No, no, I mean i'm half-human. grukgruk: ohhhh. that imply very ugly backstory. Flashback to Therkla and her parents. Father: Come here, my snuggly green cutie-pie! Mother: *giggle!* me so in love! grukgruk: chief grukgruk frankly not want dwell on that very much. Therkla: Try growing up with it. D&D Context * Half-dragons are the offspring of humans and dragons. One can only imagine how that coupling takes place, as the title of the comic suggests. Trivia * In panel 4, it is explained that the Orcs worship Banjo because his clothes match the makeup of the island – 2 caves on a gray mountain match Banjo’s hat, 3 reefs on a blue sea match Banjo’s robes. In panel 11, we see that Orc tongues are blue. * The Draketooth Family are the descendants of a black dragon; the first generation would have been half-dragons. External Links * 555}} View the comic * 80096}} View the discussion thread Category:Banjo, God of Orc Island